You're My Hero
by KSchmidtFan
Summary: What happens when one of the BTR boys gets kidnapped? How far will the other 3 go to save their best friend? Read and find out! No Slash!
1. I'll Be Okay

Logan woke up and was wide awake, which wasn't normal for him. When he woke up, he usually wanted to crawl right back into bed and go back to sleep, but this morning was different. Kendall's birthday was in two weeks and he wanted to get his best friend something special, so he decided to go the store to find him something. He quickly ate breakfast, something simple, oatmeal. Nobody else liked it. Only him, and Mrs. Knight occasionally ate it with him for breakfast, but she wasn't home. Her and Katie went to chicago to see some play Katie had been begging to see for three weeks. Mrs. Knight finally gave in and took her, thank the LORD! No more whining coming from the ten year old will be nice.

When he was done eating, he put his dirty dishes in the sink, took a quick shower and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Kendall was awake by then. He was watching T.V. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Logan.

"Dude, what's up with you? Any other day you're still asleep right now, like James and Carlos, and it's noon." Kendall asked with a soft chuckle.

Logan gave the blond a small smile "Yeah, i'm just gonna run to the store. I wont be long." He went into their shared bedroom and got his wallet off of the nightstand "Do you need anything while i'm there?" He asked after he returned from the other room.

"Nah, man, i'm good. Do you want me to come with? This is L.A, maybe you shouldn't go alone." Kendall asked, being overprotective as always.

"Kendall, i'm going to the store around the block, what can happen? I have my cell. If I need something, i'll call you. Promise." He smirked at the worried-expression not leaving his best friend's face. "I'll see you later, Kendall." he added with a chuckle before walking out of the apartment.

Little did he know, his cell phone wouldn't save him from what is coming.

Do you like it? I was watching CSI: Crime Scene Investigation [because I am madly in love with George Eads who plays Nick Stokes] and got the idea for this story. I don't know. It's not THAT CSI-Ish if you ask me, but the idea of drama, suspense, horror blah blah blah. Yep. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Don't hesitate to review, but PRETTY-PLEASE, hesitate all you want to be mean ;) If you want more, there will be more. I just need to know. I have a creative mind, so I can always make it 10x better!


	2. We'll Find You

Logan pushed 'play' on his iPod and made sure it was as loud as possible as he made his way down the streets of Los Angeles looking for a store that looked interesting. He lied to Kendall about going around the block. He was about five blocks away from the Palm Woods.

He didn't hear anything except the music on his iPod. 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson was playing. That might be a shocker for some people. The nerdy, smart kid liked MJ, Justin Timberlake, Rihanna, Backstreet Boys, Taylor Swift, Keith Urban. Many different types of music.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and was sure Kendall followed him, being overprotective as always, but when he turned around, the smirk fell right off of his mouth.

"Don't say a word and come with me," the man growled. He looked a little over 30. He had dark brown hair that fell just above his shoulders, just under his ears. He was trying to grow a beard and mustache, it was obvious. He had on jeans and a brown shirt that looked like it hadn't been changed or washed in weeks. Logan didn't hesitate before following the guy, who had a tight grip on his arm, even though he was terrified. He figured if he did whatever the lunatic said, he wouldn't be hurt.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Logan asked.

The guy glared "I didn't give you permission to speak, so keep your mouth shut, you little punk." He growled before pulling Logan faster, almost running, and tightening his grip.

- At the Palm Woods -

Kendall was sitting on the couch, not paying attention to whatever was on the television, worried about Logan. He'd left only 20 minutes ago and Kendall already had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't even realize when James came out of his bedroom and sat on the couch next to him.

"Kendall, dude, Kendall? Earth to Ken-dizzle?" He waved his hand in front of the blond's face, causing him to glance at him, then turn his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Dude, what's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothings wrong." Kendall replied, but his voice gave him away.

"I can tell that somethings wrong, Kendall. You are NEVER like this unless something happens to one of us. I'm right here, Carlos is still sleeping and Logan..." he glanced and saw the other bedroom door open...no Logan. "Where's Logan?" he asked quickly and jumped up off the couch and looked like he was ready to tackle someone.

"He went to the store. I'm sure he's fine, I just have a bad feeling. I never should've let him go alone, but he said he didn't need me to go with him. I don't think he wanted me to." Kendall replied.

"You have a birthday coming up, maybe he wanted to buy your gift?" James suggested.

"Maybe, but still. What if something happened? I never feel things like this for no reason."

"I don't know, man. I'm sure Logie's fine, but if you want, i'll call his cell. If, and when, he picks up, i'll tell him I had a homework question and he'll come home in no time. He'd drop anything for one of us, especially if it has something to do with Math."

Kendall chuckled "I guess you're right. Call him." James started to walk away, to get his phone "And James?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I know I can be overprotective and annoying sometimes. Thanks for not hating me for it."

"I could never hate you," James grinned "We need more people like you in the world, dude. Not many teenagers even care about their friends safety. For you, our safety comes before yours." James chuckled when Kendall blushed and continued his walk to his bedroom to get his phone.

* With Logan

"This is where you're going to stay for a little while, okay?" the guy said "I'll bring you something to eat later. Do not try to get out, or your death will come faster." He growled before flipping a light on and slamming the door as he made his way out.

Logan looked around. It was a very small room. The size of the recording booth at Rocque Records.

The walls were painted white. There was a small bed, a desk and chair, but no computer. There wasn't even a television. He was scared out of his mind until he felt a buzzing sound coming from the back pocket of his jeans. He grabbed his phone and clicked the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Logan? It's James. Where are you? I need some held with a-"

Logan cut him off "James, I need your help. I was on my way to the store when some guy grabbed me. I didn't hear him coming up behind me because I was listening to my iPod, so I couldn't run away. I'm scared. I don't know who he is or what he wants with me, but I know he brought me to an old building about five blocks from the Palm Woods. It's across the street from Hawk Records." Logan whisper-yelled into the phone.

"D-Do you think it's Hawk that did this to you?" James asked as he hurriedly made his way into the living room.

* in 2J

James made his way to the couch with a terrified expression on his face before turning his phone on speaker so Kendall could also listen.

"No, it isn't Hawk. Gustavo said he's going out of town for a few weeks, remember? He's going on some kind of press tour for the new girl he signed. Gosh, that doesn't matter. Please, James, just help me. I'm scared. H-He mentioned something about...if I tried to get away..he'd make sure my death came faster. I think he's going to kill me." Logan asked, suddenly terrified beyond belief.

"Don't worry, Logie. Me, Kendall and Carlos are going to find you. He isn't going to lay one nasty hand on you. You said you're in an old building across from Hawks office?" James asked, forming a plan in his mind.

"Y-Yes. He's coming, I have to go." and with that Logan hung up the phone.

James looked into Kendall's terrified eyes that were now forming tears and sighed.

"We're going to find him, Kendall. He's our best friend. We aren't going to let him get killed, I promise." James said in a very serious, determined voice. He was scared, too, and was almost crying himself.

"Don't m-make promises y-you can't k-keep." He whispered before hugging James and sobbing into his chest.

I'm not good at making stories sad, so that's why this wasn't the best chapter in the world. You'll find out more about the kidnapper in the next chapter. :) pplleeaasseee review. I'm only going to post another chapter if you guys enjoyed this one and want more of the story. I have it all planned out in my head, all I have to do is type it up.


	3. The Plan

AH! I just realized it's been 8 days since i've uploaded this story! hehe, I did post a oneshot called 'Horrible Christmas' on the 24th, so maybe you could check that out for me :) *wink wink, hint hint* :P please do & review it, too! ...did that rhyme? I THINK IT DID!

Okay, moving on...let's get to the story, shall we?

Carlos woke up and walked into the living room with a goofy grin on his face. He assumed it would be another good day, because they had a two-week break.

The grin fell from his face when he walked into the living room and saw his two best friends sobbing in eachother's arms.

"G-Guys?" he asked, worriedly.

James and Kendall both glanced at Carlos, then at eachother, then back at their normally energetic friend.

"Carlos, buddy, come here. Me and Kendall need to have a little chat with you." The pretty-boy said while wiping the tears from his eyes, holding back any others that tried to escape.

Carlos slowly made his way to his friends and sat on the chair that was directly across from the couch. "What's wrong? Where's Logan?" he asked as he glanced back to the bedroom on the opposite side of the apartment, realizing Logan's absence.

"W-Well, Carlos," Kendall started with a shaky voice as more tears fell down his cheeks "Logan's not here, and we have to save him." he said the words.

The words that made Carlos freeze in terror.

The words that made Kendall want to run away, hide and sob away all the fear.

The words that made James want to crawl into a hole and die.

The words that would change the four Minnesota boys forever.

* With Logan

"I had my girlfriend make some PP&J. I'm not the best cook." The guy smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to hurt you. Heck, I couldn't even hurt a fly." Logan asked, fear clear in his voice.

The kidnapper ignored Logan's question and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, which wasn't very far away because the room was so small, and smirked even more at Logan. "I'm Jerry. I decided, maybe I should tell you my name since you're going to be my little pet for awhile." He chuckled "What's your name?" Jerry asked.

"L-Logan." he muttered, unable to stop the tear from escaping.

"Oh, well, Logan. I can promise you that we are going to have a lot of fun together." He patted Logan on the head and winked "I'll come visit you a little later with some friends of mine."

"F-Friends of mine are coming to save me!" Logan screamed without thinking.

Jerry turned back to Logan, right as he was walking out of the door, and glared "How do they know where we are?" if there was any glass in the room, it would break from how loud Jerry screamed.

"One of my friends called me. I bet you didn't think to check my pockets for my phone, now did you, Jerry?" Logan said sarcastically with a hint of a smirk on his face, which drove Jerry crazy.

He slammed the door behind him, grabbed a baseball bat that appeared out of no where and made his way over to Logan.

Logan suddenly regretted opening his mouth. Oh, God, please bring them here soon. He thought as the first swing of the bat was directed to his head.

* With the others

"That's the plan? James, are you insane?" Kendall asked, shaking his head.

"No, but the guy that has Logan might be. He's our best friend. We have to save him as soon as possible, and the only way to do that is to find the building, go inside and kill the maniac that has him." James replied in a very deep, serious tone.

"You're right, he MIGHT be insane, that's why we can't risk getting ourselves killed. We have to save Logan, and we can't do that if we're dead." Carlos replied. Kendall was shocked. 1) Carlos basically just read his mind. 2) Carlos has never sounded so smart in his life.

"Okay, fine, do you have a better idea?" James asked his two friends.

"We have to tell Gustavo. He might know what to do." Carlos suggested.

"He went out of town, remember? When he found out about Hawk promoting Alicia, he wanted to promote us some more. He hates competition." James replied with an eye-roll.

"No, actually, he loves it. That's why he went. Kelly's almost as smart as L-Logan," Kendall's voice broke when he said his best friends name, he took a deep breath and calmed himself before continuing "Did she go with him?" he said after he recovered.

"Yes, sadly. Gustavo doesn't go anywhere without her. They hate eachother most of the time, but their attached at the hip." James replied "We can't go to the cops. They'll all surround the building and yell and make themselves known. He could kill Logan instantly when he realized the cops were after him." James sighed.

"I don't know what to do! We can't sit around all day and think of options. We have to save him, and if we love him as much as we say we do, we will go now. Let's not think of options. Things that aren't planned turn out better anyway. Maybe if we just go and do whatever feels best when we get there, it'll go better." Carlos suggested.

"Good idea." Was all James could say.

"Mom brought her gun from Minnesota. She keeps it in her closet." Kendall said as he made his way to his mother's room.

** Logan

Logan felt extremely dizzy. He was now alone in the cold room, but Jerry's beating made him see things. He saw duplicates of himself, he saw his dead father and he saw a dog chewing on a horses tail in the corner. He sighed and wiped his eyes and blinked a few times, and everything went away.

Five hits in the face, two on the back of the head, three in the crotch, seven in the stomach and two in his ribs. He was in so much pain, and clearly dizzy from the hits in the head and blood loss.

He was going to get his phone and call James again, but he fell into a very deep sleep that he felt like he would never come out of. He just wanted to die, but he couldn't do that to his friends, could he?

This is probably the worst, sloppiest, most horrible chapter of all, maybe not, I don't really know, but it was OKAYYYY...I think maybe I made James and Kendall a little too emotional or something, but whatever, it doesn't matter. Their worried about teenie tiny, weak little Logie. They'd cry if they thought he would get killed, right?

...if they love him they would.

Okay, i'm done randomly chatting. Tell me your honest opinion in the reviews, but PLLEEEAASSEEE..don't be rude. I do my best. :) thank you for all the reviews i've recieved so far. They've all been very kind and I appreciate that. :) check out my other stories, too! thanks!


	4. Poor Titleless 4th chapter!

"This is the only abandoned building for blocks and Hawk Records is right across the street. This is where they have to be, right?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded "Its gotta be. There isn't anywhere else this creep could've taken him." The blond glanced at the pretty-boy who nodded.

Kendall opened the door and held his gun in front of him. He learned a lot from watching CSI. Carlos held a baseball bat with one hand, while the other one was hanging at his side, shaking from fear. James was holding a flashlight in front of him, shining it everywhere. It was dark in the building. There were tons of windows, but it was dark out.

They got lost and didn't make it to the building until nine PM.

"Logan?" Kendall yelled, not caring if the creep heard him. "Logie, dude, where _are_ you?" he tried again. No response.

"Where the heck **_is_** he?" James growled.

They looked in every room except one. Kendall nodded to the door and Carlos opened it, then stepped back, letting James and Kendall go in first. Why? Two reasons. They had the gun and light, and he was scared to death. He didn't want to find the dead body of his best friend, if that was the case. But, it wasn't.

"He's not in here." James sighed.

"L-Look, guys. There's a piece of paper taped to the wall." Carlos pointed to the opposite side of the room, where the thin paper was hanging by a nail.

The three best friends made their way over to the wall and Kendall grabbed the note and began reading it.

_"Dear Logan's Friends,_

_My name is Jerry. I took your buddy from you for a few reasons. I needed a new toy, because my last one died. He was cute, so I took him. I hope you're okay with that._

_Logan let it slip that you were coming to find him, so I had to do something. We aren't gone. We're still somewhere in the building, and don't worry, your friend is still alive. I'm not going to kill him...yet._

_I guess I got lucky with this one. Now, I have four new toys. :) Enjoy your stay at Jerry's Death-House. [AN- totally lame. I don't even remember writing that haha]_

_- Your new pal, Jerry"_

Just when Kendall finished reading the letter, they heard a deep laugh behind them. They both turned around and saw the face of Logan's attacker.

"Nighty night, boys." He said before hitting them all in the face with the baseball bat, walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Yeah. This kind of sucks. The next chapter is better. Review if you want more :) i'm not going to post more of I don't get the same amount of reviews as I got on the last one. Sorry if that sounds harsh, but i'm working hard on this story and I don't want to keep writing & updating if nobody is going to review :P Thanks to those of you who HAVE been reviewing. Also, SO SORRY for not updating in like 11 days. :P hehe. Okay. I'm done randomly babbling. I tend to do that alot!


End file.
